Bella Farts!
by watchingtheworld
Summary: The title has said it all. One day in Bio, she just farts and Edwards starts to laugh. Bella wants revenge, but will it backfire?
1. The Fart BPOV

Chapter 1

I was in biology when It happened, right in front of the whole class... and Edward. I went up to the front of the room to look through the microscope for one of the new labs, with Edward right behind me. I was bending down to the table to look through the lenses, when... _pooooot_.

**I farted.**

I cringed as the class became quiet.

Fortunately, the smell wasn't too bad; only Edward could smell it... ugh. Edward.

I turned around slowly to see him grinning like a maniac, laughing quietly under his breath. But still audible to the whole room.

I glared at him, steadily turning a bright red that lit my whole face on fire. "_Edward_..." I gowled, mortified, that my own _boyfriend _was laughing at me.

Mike jumped to my defense immediately. Whether it was a good thing or a bad thing... I didn't know. "Grow up, Cullen," he sneered, "Everyone _farts_. What, you haven't farted recently in your life?"

"No," Edward answered the question, smirking because it was true. Mike snorted and glared at Edward as I stood fuming. "You're so immature," Mike continued in disgust. "What are you, a ten year old?"

"Far from it," Edward replied, enjoying himself.

Something in me snapped then. It was time for revenge. I stepped over to Mike's side and threw an arm around his shoulders. "Thanks, Mike," I breathed, looking up at him through my lashes, "For being there for me when _someone _wasn't!"

Mike blinked, dazed, but soon recovered. He grinned. "Anything, babe," he said, smirking over at Edward, growing confident of himself enough to call me "babe". I tried not to grimace, but I think Edward saw through me. He shrugged, unbothered, and gave me a dazzling smile that I tried to ignore. "I'm at the usual spot at lunch if you need me," he said."


	2. Creep MPOV

Chapter 2- MPOV

Damn! I can't believe my luck- Bella was finally sitting with us again, just like how it was _before _she met _him_. I still couldn't believe it. Cullen and Bella were mad at each other, just because of one little fart.

The two Cullens sat next to each other at the farthest side of our table, not eating, as usual. Edward wasn't even looking at Bella. He didn't even deserve her. I mean, laughing at Bella.. That was just sick. I wouldn't do that to her! Maybe I would laugh at some idiot like Eric, but wouldn't everyone?

I glanced at Bella, enjoying her presence, right next to me, where she belonged... not with _him._ I threw an annoyed glance at Cullen. He didn't even seem to miss her. He seemed so smug and sure of himself, as if he knew Bella would come back to him. I scowled.

_Ooh, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm so perfect and fine and hot and I know Bella will come back to me. Look at my hair and my eyes aren't they so beautiful?_ I mimicked in my head.

Suddenly, Cullen looked my way, _and patted his hair and winked_, grinning like a wolf.

Sheesh! What a creep. It was like... like he read my mind! To distract myself, I turned back to Bella. She was talking to Jessica about some movie in the theaters. I just watched then, or at least Bella... _my _Bella.


	3. No Satisfaction EPOV

Ch. 3 - EPOV

I gritted my teeth, no longer amused as I heard Mike's thoughts.

_Bella... _my_ Bella._

What a stupid, insolent fool. The only reason why I didn't just go over to Bella now was because I didn't want to give Newton the satisfaction. I would not make myself so weak to Newton, a mere human being, whose mind was as dirty as his hair. But... I wanted Bella to be with me, not with the slimeball. AT least I knew that, by her face, that she didn't want to be with Newton, not in the slightest.

I chuckled. Bella was a horrible actor. Still... I felt bad for laughing at her humiliating "human moment". I knew that was why Bella was so angry, and I couldn't blame her at all. What kind of boyfriend– _fiancé_– _was _I, to laugh at my own Bella's embarrassing moments? Mike was right... I didn't deserve her. But neither did he.


	4. Epilogue BPOV

Epilogue- BPOV

I stood in front of the Volvo, arms crossed stubbornly as I waited for him to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward sighed, his words and eyes sincere with regret. "I shouldn't have laughed at you. It was only because I haven't done what you did in a hundred years. Will you forgive me?"

I nodded tersely, still stiff. I eyed him warily, waiting for more.

"And I'm sorry about not rescuing you from that _vile–_" He gritted his teeth. "–Newton. I didn't want to give you to him. I just didn't want him to give him the satisfaction of surrendering."

Edward hung his head, a rare action that he only did when he was truly ashamed of himself.

I sighed, knowing that I had forgiven him. I loosened my pose, and wrapped my arms around him, bringing me closer to his neck.

"You're forgiven," I mumbled, breathing in his scent. "Just don't do it again." I felt him nod.

I kissed him until he pulled away and helped me into the car. As he started the Volvo up, I said teasingly, "You males and your sense of pride."

He smirked at me. "You humans and your farting," he chuckled lightly.

"Hey!" I protested, hitting him lightly on his shoulder. But we smiled at each other. Everything was great again.


End file.
